Searching for a Missing Jounin: A Yuki Gets the Ranmaru To Work 8/14/2016
Participants Chinoike Masami, Yuki Jinta Searching for a Missing Jounin: '''A Yuki Gets the Chinoike to Work IzzyDaPada: -The sun was rising higher in the east as Masami stood near the mission board eyeing the flapping papers on the board… The jounin would be wearing her mask that covered her mouth per-usual, the giant scythe on her back loomed over her casting a menacing shadow on the board in front of her, her packs holding her other needed shinobi materials at her back and attached to her right thigh. Masami would brush a piece of her hair back over her shoulder to rejoin the rest of her purple hair that was in a high pony tail. Her red eyes would glance over one in particular and tare the piece of paper off the board…- “I guess this will do…” -Reading over the material, Masami glanced up looking over the gathering crowd of villagers wondering when and where the individual she was waiting for would show up.- StevieSkies: ❄ Jinta was still recovering from his black eye, but it was not affecting him all too bad. His vision returned to being clear, and it was a lot less puffy then before. Looking at it in the mirror before he left, he sighed at how purple and shiny it was under and around his right eye. He was totally embarrassed by it. Per usual, Jinta wore a black top that was sleeveless and well fitted, with two silver-zippers on it for show. His pants and sandals were also black, though he wore white leather gloves that were fingerless to break up all the dreary. Over the traditional pouches, Jinta preferred to carry his tools in a belt with two large pouches on his hips. In them, he carried a large quantity of senbon, a kunai, small scroll, smoke bomb, and his set of iron fans. Today he was assigned to do another mission with a Jonin who was selected by Lady Shikage. Being her pupil, he knew she’d always have her eye out for him, so this must be a pretty cool Jonin to head out with. Jinta assumed he had to have some kind of status as the only Yonshi genin to become chunin in the past exams, but he personally didn’t know what the local gossip was about all that. Someone had to be envious of it though. He smirked at the thought, but kept walking out of the house, heading to the mission board. The person he figured he’d be with stuck out, since she was pretty tall compared to him, and had a big ol’ scythe on her back. Jinta asked politely, “Hello miss, sorry to bother, but are you the Jonin assigned to do a mission with Jinta Yuki?” He’d blink and look up to her. If her answer was a yes, he’d follow up by informing her that he was in fact Jinta, and ask her, “Well, what are we doing?” In a positive tone. ❄ IzzyDaPada: -Catching her attention, Masami looked in the direction of where the individual addressing her. She would scan the young man thoroughly and land back on his face and the black eye that caught her attention. The woman’s visible facial features would curve into a questioning look, but a smile would appear under her mask, “Yes I am… Pleasure to finally meet one of the chunins around here… I’m Chinoike Masami…” –Extending out her armor clad hand, Masami showed him the mission “Searching for the Jounin” page she had torn down just a few minutes ago.- “We are looking for a missing jounin… seems they haven’t reported in after their mission was supposed to be finished… So safe to assume something did not go well for this individual…” -Masami would wrap an arm around the scythe’s staff using it as an arm rest as she summarized what the paper had on it.- “They were doing a mission off to the west…somewhere near the coast, or half way... the hunter’s lost track somewhere between here and the coast, so we should probably start from his last known position… which is a little village a few miles outside of Yonshigakure…” –Masami would look to Jinta to see what he would suggest.- StevieSkies: ❄ Jinta would reach out and take in her hand with his own, give it a quick but friendly shake, allowing a slight smile to crawl on his face. "Pleasure indeed, Masami." He got a good look at her face in this moment, letting the boy take in her striking red eyes. She would show Jinta the page, and explain it to him verbally, while his golden eyes read and followed along with her words. The mission seemed simple enough, but the difficulty could get quite intense if they ran into trouble. "Well it is shocking to hear that the Hunters lost track of him..it must have been quite a large mission." Jinta paused and placed his hand on his chin, stroking it. He'd turn around on his heel and wave for her to follow. " Well, best get a move on now, or else we'd be doing this mission for like, ever." He said in a relaxed tone, a bit of sarcasm in there to lighten the mood. Jinta had a quick walking pace as he headed towards the village exit, talking to her still. "So we should head to the village and I guess research..." He'd say drifting a bit. "Sorry, I'm not a sensory type, so I'm not too sure how these search missions go on. He let out a small sigh as the got to the gate. Giving his arms and legs a quick shake, he'd look to Masami and speak once more. "Well, I'm ready to go, lead the way, Masami." He'd make sure to force a smile after, even though he didn't like smiling much, to make sure she didn't take him as being rude or demanding ❄ IzzyDaPada -Masami made her way leisurely behind the young chunin listening closely, both her arms were resting on the scythe that rested on her shoulders now. She’d make sounds of agreement, and thinking as he spoke,- “Hm, I was thinking the same thing. However, it is not so uncommon for jounin and other ninjas to go missing when heading to the coast...” -Masami found amusement in the young chunin in his eagerness to get the mission done, Masami had been in one of her normal routines of avoiding the Shikage and other said responsibilities as a jounin for her own personal reasons… She found the young chunin amusing, apologizing for small matters, resulting in the jounin to let out a laugh from under her mask. She’d fit her scythe back into the holster on her back as she adjusted the large and intimidating weapon into place.- “I’m sensory, so we will figure things out when we reach the village… and if you continue to force yourself to smile, it won’t be believable.” –Masami would quickly give her weapons and pouches a check as she walked up to Jinta and placed a hand on his head, giving him a reassuring gesture that he was fine as he was. Masami would approach the gate then look over her shoulder at the young chunin… “Lets go…” –With that, Masami pushed off with her dominate foot and sprinted in the direction of the last known coordinates of the missing jounin…- StevieSkies: ❄ He snickered slightly at her comment as they started heading out. Feeling comfortable with her, even if she touched his hair. She was definitely a nice person, but Jinta didn't really know her all too well yet. She sprinted off fast, and Jinta was ready to stay behind her. They started out on the ground, moving quickly past large trees and rocks. The fog wasn't too bad inside Yonshigakure, but as they moved more to the coast, that changed. It got denser, and certainly making it harder to see through. "How about we head to the trees?" Jinta would question, believing that the fog wouldn't be as deep if they for up higher and traveled through the branches of the mighty trees. ❄ IzzyDaPada: -Tilting her head a bit to listen to the chunin’s suggestion, “Good idea, and it will keep us above the flow of other people…” -Masami liked the idea, bringing her hands in front of her, she would form a few hand signs as she formed and pushed the golden yellow chakra towards the bottoms of her feet… Running quickly towards the nearest tree, Masami pushed off the ground with her dominate foot and planted both her feet on the tree with a good thunk. The thunk of her feet making contact the tree would continue as Masami rushed up the tree… upon reaching a branch Masami looked down to make sure that the young chunin was able to make it up. If the chunin had made it up the tree behind her, Masami pushed off with her dominate foot to push forward towards their intended destination… After what felt like forever of heading towards the coast, Masami stopped on a branch that was overlooking the village in question… Masami leaned up against a nearby branch looking over the small village as it bustled with life as people were going about the comings and goings of life. She’d brush a piece of her purple hair out of her face looking almost bored with the village bustle of life..- “Well, we’re here. Let’s start with asking the gate guards first…then from there we should approach the villagers in the square.” –Masami would look towards the young chunin, if he agreed, Masami would jump down towards the ground with a thump and a plume of smoke would rise where her feet landed, walking towards the village to begin asking around.- StevieSkies: ❄ He nodded along and focused chakra to his feet to bounce him the left onto a thick trunk. He'd dash up and swing from the branch to the top, before pushing hard and staying a safe 15 feet behind Masami. Once they got to the final tree, he'd pause by landing next to her, striking a pose by touching his chin with his right hand. "Hmmm." He thought as he analyzed the village. It was quite busy for being so small. Had to be more of a hot spot than a place to stay. "I agree. Go ahead and lead the way. " Jinta told her with a nod. Dropping down with a front flip, before following behind her like a puppy ❄ IzzyDaPada: -Masami headed towards the gate as she reached behind her and grabbed onto her scythe and gave the weapon a jerk so that it released from the holster. Bringing the weapon up to her shoulders, Masami brought both of her arms around the weapon to use it as an arm rest to return to her leisure attitude. As they approached the gate, two people would emerge from their posts to approach the Yonshigakure ninjas. Masami would look over to Jinta, then turn her attention back to the gate keepers, her voice would raise so they both could hear her… “We are looking for a ninja that possibly came through here not that long ago.” The ninjas would look towards Masami, then the young man that was behind her, “We come from Yonshigakure… We were sent to look for this ninja…” – Masami reached behind her with the intention of grabbing a piece of paper with the missing ninja’s identification and information on it from a pouch that was attached to her hip. The information was given to her from the mission’s office. The guards took the paper that Masami had offered them, looking between them and then back. One of the guards would answer back, his voice deep yet young sounding, “He passed through, however he might have left through the other entrance.” –With the information that was given to Masami, she’d make a look of disinterest as she outstretched her hand taking back the paper.- “Thank you gentlemen, we shall leave you to your guarding. Jinta, our search continues” –Masami raised her eyebrow in a sassy remark towards the male guards as she walked passed with her scythe on her shoulders still. The looks on the two guards face as she continued forward with the looming weapon was that of concern and confusion- StevieSkies: ❄ He smirked as Masami talked to the guards with a bit of an attitude. Jinta didn’t feel the need to add to the conversation between them, the jonin clearly had control of the situation. While they talked, Jinta took a small break to check out his nails. They were clean despite his little stunt with the tree branch. Snapping back to reality, Jinta nodded to her telling him that they will be continuing the search. “Right.” They kept moving together as Jinta headed through the busy crowd. He didn’t know who to talk to, but there was something that stood out to him. He caught it off a glimpse of something sparkly. “Hey, follow me.” Jinta would say in a calm, yet serious tone, taking her arm as he walked quickly towards something. It was a bit off a hike to it, but right outside a small bathhouse, there was a sparkling Yonshigakure forehead protector. Jinta touched it, and was met with a small shock. After doing so, it started to buzz and flash with a jolt of purple electricity. “Soo, obviously this was electrified by someone…can you find the source?” ❄ IzzyDaPada: -Listening to the young chunin say he had spotted something, Masami let him lead her in the direction of the said thing. Masami watched as the object reacted to the young man’s touch, causing her to raise an eyebrow out of curiosity of the object.- “Now who would leave a little thing like that laying around…” –The way she spoke was more of a curious humored tone, rather than a question. The woman lifted the weapon off her shoulders making it seem that the scythe’s weight was equal to that of a wooden staff. With placing the hilt of the scythe on the ground, a small thump would be met as the object met the ground. Masami used the weapon to stabilize herself and squat in front of the headband with a bored expression on her face… After a few seconds the woman’s red eyes would begin to glow red as her kekkei genkai was activated. Looking about the headband and that of the surrounding area, Masami’s eyebrows would express a mild to moderate angered expression as she stared at the headband.- “Someone took the person we are looking for…” –Pushing herself from her squatting stance to her full five foot eight height, a few more inappropriate anger-driven words would slip from the jounin’s mouth.- “and here I thought it would be a quick in and out job… it looks like two individuals came up and ambushed him as he was heading the way we just came in… not the other gate…and looks like someone has the ability to control lightning…delightful.” –Masami would turn her attention towards Jinta’s position then past him, her eyes were still glowing red as she continued to look over the area. Blinking a couple of times as the kekkei genkai was deactivated causing the woman to let out a heavy sigh, the thought of more work being made for her gave her a headache. Masami picked up the weapon and hoisted it back into its holster on her back, then leaning over Masami picked up the headband by the cloth portion… “Let’s ask the guards at the OTHER gate if they have seen a couple of people walk that way… I believe they might know who we are looking for…Lead the way little Yuki.” –Masami may have been mad at the idea of more work, but she wasn’t going to take it out on anyone but the ninjas in question… After this, Masami knew she was going to avoid everyone for at least two weeks.- StevieSkies: ❄ Jinta watched with a relaxed expression as Masami went to work on analyzing the chakra source from the forehead protector. His eyes blinked as he watched hers glow like a lantern. Jinta has never seen anything quite like that, assuming it was perhaps her own special ability, like his Ice Style. She got a bit angry as Masami explained what she was able to gather from viewing the object. A small comedic sweat drop appeared on the back of Jinta’s head as he uttered a small “wow.” He’d scratch his head as she picked it up and gave him orders to lead the way. With a small nod on a stone cold face, Jinta focused chakra to his feet and bent his knees slightly, as he bursted up off the ground and over the crowd, some of them gasping at the shock of ninja flying overhead. He’d land across the way and sprint towards the other gate guards. He’d throttle down before he got to them, so he’d be able to stop stationary once he got to them. “Hello, sorry to bother, but we come from the Hidden Death on a mission. “ The woman with a tight blue bob would question them, asking what they needed, as she took out a cigarette and leaned against the post. “Well, have you seen any suspicious characters walk through? Perhaps one that was unconscious with two others?” The male she was with perked up and raised his hand, eager to say that he did in fact see two tan women with beautiful eyes carrying a man they said was ‘drunk’, to the nearest ‘inn’. “Bingo. That’d be all. Thank you for your co-operation. “Jinta would say very stoic as he looked up to Masami. “I believe we have our suspects and a lead to them. Better move on out…” Jinta would be looking right back at the guards, eager to dash through that gate to go rescue the missing Jonin from his captures. ❄ IzzyDaPada: -If Masami had the energy that the young Yuki did, she wouldn’t complain as much as she does normally. The jounin didn’t have to do much as she walked towards the gate on the other side of the village as people parted out of her way. Those who are unaccustomed to Yonshigakure weaponry let alone ninja related tools stayed clear when Masami was around, however this didn’t bother the jounin one bit as it got her to her destination regardless. The jounin held onto the headband waiting to use it at the greatest opportune moment, because the woman truthfully wanted to throw it at the nearest idiot that answered incorrectly. Hearing the information they needed, Masami stared at the two guards.- “Yet you believed that explanation...” –Masami yet again raised an eyebrow at the two gate guards in a sassy remark. Finding that the basic guards our gullible to any scenario, which truly annoyed the woman and further drove her to wanting to avoid anything to do with people. The guards would look at the jounin with a frown on their face, not knowing how to take Masami’s words. Their response back to the jounin was that the ninja Masami and Jinta were looking for had finished something, and was in route to return home. The one guard admitting truthfully they had spoken with the man prior to him being taken back to the inn, assuming he had too much saki in one of the bathhouses in the village. The response from the guards fueled Masami’s need to get this over with. Stuffing the headband in one of the pouches attached on her hip, Masami made a head-nod-jerking motion at Jinta in the direction heading out of the village as an indication of lets head out, seeing that the chunin was eager to finish the mission just as she was. Pushing off with her dominate foot leaving behind the guards and the village with a burst of speed in her step…. Assuming the inn wasn’t that far away from the village, they would reach the village in a couple of minutes if the ninjas were at their full speed… Upon arriving Masami halted in front of the inn, causing dirt and smoke to rise in her wake. Assuming shortly after the young chunin would be behind her, Masami grabbed the scythe from its holster and swung the large weapon on her shoulders as she made her approach towards the inn, her hands gripping the lower portion of the weapon and the upper portion closer to the blade. As she approached the inn, her facial expression would grow blank as her eyes would glow red again as her kekki genkai was once again activated. The look on the woman’s face was deadly as she stared at the inn, her voice was low as she spoke to the chunin if he was beside her, “there are three people within the building…assuming one is the missing ninja, and the two that are going to regret their actions today…” –Masami held no nature element within her, however… looking down to the young Yuki.- “Your assistance is required young Yuki... please take the lead first… a distraction to get us either into the building or draw them out would work… I do not foster an element nature, something to draw those two out is the best option, I do not wish to bring harm to the ninja inside… once you feel confident your part is done, I will come in behind you.” –She would give a nod of her head, thinking it was a sound beginning plan.- StevieSkies: ❄ The pair moved out and traveled about a mile or so to get to the location of the inn. Once there, he listened to Masami’s instructions and he nodded silently and headed inside. He followed the voices of two women talking. Although the building was only three levels, these women were talking very loud, arguing almost. They appeared to be by the window of the dingy inn room, while he could see by looking under the door, that they left the shinobi limp by the door. Being as caution as he could, Jinta unzipped his one side pouch to pull out a small scroll. Unsealing it with a small wisp of smoke, three blue balls the size of quarters appeared in his hand. He could tell they noticed the smoke as he heard a ‘what’ from the room, but used this to his advantage. He’d roll his ice bombs into the room and detonate them, spikes of ice shooting out of the ground and breaking through the roof. That spooked the two women out of the room, both of them flying through the window as Jinta opened the door to carry the man out to the hallway. Once he was safe there Jinta patted his head and went back inside the room. He moved through his icy terrain and to look outside at what had happened. The one woman was right in front of Masami, a few feet away, while the other was crawling away. Taking advantage of her weakness, Jinta used the existing ice to form a small spike, about the size of a javelin, and send it right through the waist of the crawling woman. After that, he’d turn to Masami and jump out the window, ready to assist her if needed.❄ IzzyDaPada: -Masami watched as the young chunin went inside the inn, the jounin angled her body to prepare for the upcoming fight. Her kekki genkai was still activated as she watched Jinta’s chakra float about within the building heading to the floor where the three were at… after what felt like a good solid forever, Masami heard a crash and then a thunk as a person landed in front of her. The jounin would straighten up and place the scythe’s staff end on the ground and take a leisure pose in front of the woman who appeared in front of her.- “So happy you could drop in! I’m looking for a missing ninja…I heard you took him? Where is he? I would like him back, please?” –The woman would rise and stare at Masami oddly, thinking that Masami was weird, without hesitation the woman drew out two twin sais. The jounin looked at the woman with a humored expression with a smile appearing under her mask.- “I take that as a no? I mean, it wouldn’t be that hard to hand him over, right?” –The woman disregarded what Masami was saying as she launched forward, the sais aimed at fatally wounding Masami… Masami arched an eyebrow as she jerked the weapon awkwardly into a blocking stance pushing her chakra into her scythe, a loud scrap could be heard within the area as the weapons collided.- “Really, truly, I don’t want to hurt you. But seeing as you have given the first blow…then please be my guest!” –The jounin used the locked weapons within her maneuver she rushed the ninja forward causing their bodies to get dangerously close and the sais touching Masami’s skin creating small puncture marks in various places. Using this tactic, Masami threw her forehead in towards the woman causing a loud thunk to be heard as their heads met. The woman stuned by the head but, stumbled backwards giving Masami the time to push more chakra into her scythe, rushing forwards Masami brought the scythe over her head in an overarching motion to switch hands, so that the blade was behind her… as the weapon was brought in closer, the jounin stopped her running mid run in front of the woman and slammed the staff end of the scythe into the woman’s stomach. This caused the woman to lose breath and lean forward stunned again. The last blow Masami wanted to deal, she brought up her arm and brought it on the back of the woman’s head causing the woman to be knocked out and fall onto the ground….- “I told you I didn’t want to hurt you…” –Masami looked around letting out a sigh she looked at the small puncher marks within her shoulders.- “I hate blood….great.” –She sounded very unenthusiastic about the marks, however she knew that was all apart of the job. Looking down at the woman on the ground, then looked back up at the inn.- “Little Yuki! Were you successful in finding the jounin alive?” –In the back of the jounin’s mind, she hoped that the individual was.- StevieSkies: ❄ Walking up to Masami, Jinta would mix his chakra natures to create an Ice Style: Ice Dome, around the living bandit and then return attention to Masami. “Oh totally. He is resting in the third floor hallway. I did not really check him for injuries, but he was still moaning and groaning when I dragged him out.” He paused and nodded his head at the building before continuing his talk. “Shall we?” If Masami agreed, Jinta would lead the way and take her up to the Jonin who was still doing alright. He only had what appeared to be nausea, and no visible wounds beside a bruise on the back on his bald head. With a sigh, Jinta slung the man as best he could over his shoulder and helped him hobble out of the building. They would have to travel at this slow pace due to how dizzy their survivor was. Jinta stayed quiet and would keep reminding the man to keep going, and that he would be alright once they got back home. By the time the trio got to Yonshigakure, the sky was full of stars, and owls hooted with passion. “Well it looks like we are home. I’ll take him to the hospital. I trust you’ll be fine handing in the mission solo?” Jinta questioned. After Masami’s answer, Jinta would hobble with the Jonin to the hospital and make sure he was checked in for head trauma, before heading home and falling asleep on the couch, since his room had been taken over by his aunt’s new twins. ❄ IzzyDaPada: -Letting out a sigh of relief, Masami would give a nod in acknowledgement to Jinta. As the two approached the building, Masami holstered the scythe to her back before they entered the building. Masami gave the jounin an extra look over, noticing the nausea from the man’s drugged state and a bruise. Masami reached brought out the headband from her pouch and tied it loosely around the man’s neck.- “Don’t go losing this again…” –The man looked up at her letting out a gargled compliment and thank you towards the purple haired jounin. Helping Jinta bring the man to his feet, she sling the man’s other arm over her shoulder… The walk back with the man was tiring, but Masami didn’t mind most of it, finding someone alive brought some positivity into what they were doing. Looking over to Jinta, Masami gave the young chunin a nod of her head acknowledging she will be fine.- “Good job on the mission little Yuki.” –Masami let out a heavy sigh as she made her way towards the office, Masami would brush at one of the spots on her shoulder that had been punctured by the sais, pulling her fingers away blood would stain the tips of her fingers. A face that spoke of the disapproval would appear, then just as quickly disappear.- “You hate blood Hasu. This is drastic for you.” –One of the many yonshigakurian villagers would come out from a flower shop that Masami frequented growing up within.- “All in a day’s work Okaasama.” Masami would offer the older woman a smile and continue towards the office. The light was still on per usual… Masami handed in the information and all the other needed essentials allowing them to have a complete on the mission record… Finally returning to her home, Masami unhooked the scythe from her back letting it fall to the ground with a loud thunk. Walking towards her bed Masami flopped on top of it letting out a sigh as she closed her eyes to finally find sleep…..- '''End Results: The missing jounin was found alive and unharmed except for being sick and having a bruise. Jinta was unharmed in the fight between the two captures, Masami left wit two minor small puncture holes in her shoulder areas. All three returned to the village safely.